


Candy Cane Lane

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of The 100 Christmas 2015 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charity Event, Christmas AU, Established Relationship, F/F, ridiculous costumes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven doesn't want to dress up as an elf. Octavia convinces her it's for a good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to allisonsghost on tumblr for giving me the prompt 'You can't make me wear those candy-cane stockings!', otherwise I wouldn't have posted anything today because writers block was such a bitch.
> 
> As always, ignore the spelling errors; I really need to stop posting these so late. Ugh.

“You can’t make we wear those.” Raven muttered from her lounging position on the bed. Her wife stood in front of her, holding up a pair of red and white stripped stockings and a green elf shorts-overalls combo, all the while a large, amused grin on her face.

Octavia looked from the outfit to Raven, her grin fading a little. “Oh, come on.” The dark haired woman shook her head, went back to playing Candy Crush on her phone. “ _Raven,_ ” She hissed sternly, narrowing her eyes at her pain in the ass wife. Raven shook her head again, not looking up at Octavia. The brunette woman sighed heavily, threw the stockings and shorts at her face, then went into the joined bathroom to get ready herself.

They were going to a charity event that night for the foster children in the city. All the hosts (police and firefighters) were supposed to dress up, make it fun for the kids. Raven and Octavia were part of the police force, Raven a homicide detective and Octavia a medical examiner, so they had to dress up. Raven knew this when the event was announced a month ago, so Octavia didn’t know why she was being such an ass about it now.

“Do it for the children.” Octavia called from the bathroom. She twisted her hair up in a tight bun, pinned it in place, and then fixed the lopsided Santa hat on her head.

“The children can kiss my—“ Raven held her tongue when the light tan woman poked her head out of the bathroom, glaring. “Toe.” She finished carefully.

Octavia rolled her eyes, vanished back into the bathroom to throw on her red Mrs. Claus dress, then came back out with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed. “Up.” She commanded her stubborn wife. Raven shook her head defiantly. Octavia mumbled a few cuss words under her breath, marched over to her wife, grabbed her arm, and wrestled with her out of the bed.

“The only time I like you man-handling me is when we’re naked.” Raven grumbled in annoyance as she let her lanky wife push her into the bathroom. Octavia scoffed, handed the other woman her costume then went back in the bedroom to put her tights and shoes on. Raven let out a pained wail but let no argument roll out of her mouth as she stripped from her pajamas and into the distasteful brightly colored candy-cane stockings and hideous dark green elf suit.

“I look like Buddy the Elf.” Raven stated dully as she emerged from their bathroom moments later, a displeased look on her face. Octavia exited their closet, a pair of black boots in her hand to go with her wife’s outfit.

A toothy grin spread over the younger woman’s face. “Nah, you’re way hotter than Will Ferrell.”

“Strangely that doesn’t make me feel better.” Raven scrunched up her face, turned to look at herself in the full body mirror hanging on the back of their bedroom door. Octavia came to stand beside her, linked their arms together. “See, your outfit is cute!” Raven exclaimed, envious of Octavia’s simple knee length red dress with white cotton trim, red tights, white flats, and red Santa hat on her head to tie it all together. She stopped her feet like a toddler, made a whining noise, “Why do I get stuck wearing this?” Raven held her arms out, turned from side to side to inspect the nasty outfit; under the shorts-overalls she had on a dark red long sleeved shirt that had white snowflakes on it, and a long green and red striped elf hat that had a bell ball dangling from the tip of it.

Dreadful. Absolutely dreadful.

Octavia put her hands on Raven’s shoulders, gave them a little squeeze. “It’s cute.” She assured.

Raven looked at her skeptically, afraid that her wife’s eyesight might be impaired. “It’s a tragedy.”

The brunette clicked her tongue, shoved Raven’s shoes in her arms, shrugged. “You’re wearing it for children, Rae, they’re not going to care how badly the colors clash.”

Raven made a ‘hah’ face. “So you admit, it looks like shit?”

Octavia’s eyes grew wide, she threw her hands in the air, shrieked, “I think you look cute!”

“You are a horrible liar.” The dark skinned woman pointed out.

“Stop complaining. It’s time to go.”

Raven turned back to the mirror, gagged for effect. “I don’t want to be seen in public in this.”

“Everyone will be dressed up. Bellamy is being Santa Claus. Don’t you want to see him in a fake beard?” Raven wouldn’t budge. “Clarke is being Rudolph.” She tried again. Still nothing. “Murphy is being a gingerbread man.”

Raven perked up at this. “Like, a full body suit?”

Octavia nodded. “Exactly like a full body suit.”

She hesitated, pondering this. She wouldn’t be the worst dressed there, obviously. And she did want to make fun of Murphy for also having a ridiculous costume. Finally, she said, still in a grumpy tone, “…Fine. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I change my mind, I want to leave.” Raven declared as she and Octavia walked hand in hand through the crowded parking lot towards the large building that the charity event was taking place in.

Octavia pulled her closer so that her attempt at fleeing would be hindered. “Do this for me.”

She cocked an eyebrow, looked at her wife. “What do I get out of it?”

Octavia plastered a tight smile on her face, said through a clenched jaw, “Knowing you helped children.”

Raven considered this for a slight second, then shrugged and asked, “What else do I get out of it?”

The woman’s mouth opened slightly in shock, then closed it in a deep scowl. “Nothing with that attitude.”

“Then I’ll just…” Raven trailed off, turned back towards where they had parked and began dragging them both back to the car.

“Wait,” Octavia planted her feet firmly on the concrete, yanked Raven’s arm roughly to stop her. Raven huffed, turned to the persistent woman. Octavia smirked, leaned in, whispered something in her ear. When she pulled away a coy smile was on Raven’s lips and her face was slightly flushed.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do it for _that_.”

Then they walked into the event, Octavia triumphant and Raven hoping that time would go by as fast as possible so that they could get home and begin the _after party._

**Author's Note:**

> Had to cut it short because I'm just too tired and to be honest I lost inspo. So, this is definitely not the best thing I've written, or something I'm most proud of, but eh. Tomorrow will be better hopefully.


End file.
